Level 3 Sub-assemblies
There are several categories of Sub-assemblies for Hulls, Engines, Bridges and Stations. They use Components and ultimately will be used to build the final Ship and Station Main Assemblies . Repair Kits Repairs Kits are used to fix Hull Damage that your Ship or Station may have taken due to an attack. Repair Kit Small: 1 Aluminum Alloy + 1 Short Panel Fixes 25 Hull Damage Repair Kit LArge: 2 Aluminum Alloy + 2 Medium Panel Fixes 100 Hull Damage Repair Kit Extra Large: 10 Aluminum Alloy + 10 Long Panel Fixes 1000 Hull Damage Hull Sub-assemblies All ships have some cargo storage. Some only have enough space for some spare fuel and ammo, others can carry Station assemblies for deployment. Ships and Stations all require basic armor defense against a weapons attack or even collisions with other objects in space. Cargo Bay: 5m3: 4 Short Panels + 2 Medium Panels Cargo Bay: 50m3: 2 Short Panels + 8 Medium Panels Cargo Bay: 500m3: 6 Short Panels + 8 Long Panels Cargo Bay: 2000m3: 10 Medium Panels + 10 Long Panels Composite Armor: 6 Armor Plating + 2 Power Conduits Composite Armor is tough plating that absorbs the impact. Reactive Armor: 6 Armor Plating + 6 Hydraulics Reactive Armor softens the impact with an inverse thruster burst at the exact instant of impact. Charged Armor: 6 Armor Plating + 6 Plasma Coil Charged Armor repels the impact with a high magnetic electrical charge on the hull. Engine Sub-assemblies The turbo combustor is the main turbine engine that creates thrust and is rated in cubic meter displacement (CMD). Since there is a lack of oxygen is space, the fuel tank must pump a mixture of fuel and oxygen into the engines to create thrust. Ships may often require multiple engines and fuel tanks. Turbo Combustor: 128 CMD: 2 Armor Plating + 2 Plasma Coils Turbo Combustor: 256 CMD: 4 Armor Plating + 6 Plasma Coils Fuel Tank: 1000 ton: 6 Medium Panels + 4 Purified Oxygen Fuel Tank: 2500 ton: 6 Long Panels + 10 Purified Oxygen Cockpit/ Bridge Sub-assemblies A communications system is required within the ship to coordinate the crew, and is also required for both for long range ship to ship communications and for basic navigation. Flight controllers are used for ship maneuvers and for weapons targeting. The various Avionics Systems focus on the specific needs of a scout, a cargo ship, or a military vessel. Life Support: Small: 2 Purification Filters + 2 Purified Oxygen Can support a ship crew of up to 12. Life Support: Deluxe: 4 Purification Filters + 6 Purified Oxygen Larger ships required a Deluxe system to support bigger crews. Avionics System: Series A: 2 Communications System + 2 Flight Controllers Avionics System: Series B: 4 Communications System + 6 Flight Controllers Avionics System: Series C: 6 Communications System + 10 Flight Controllers Station Sub-assemblies: Space stations have special needs for the power plant, hanger bays, ammunition refining, and the special equipment for ship and parts manufacturing. Stations will also use the Life Support, Avionics Systems, Fuel Tanks, Armor and Cargo Bays described above. Power Generator: 3 Power Conduits + 1 Plasma Coil Used for Power Plants Fusion Reactor: 2 Power Conduits + 4 Plasma Coil Used for Power Plant Stations Refinery: 6 Hydraulics + 4 Purification Filters Used for Ammo Factory Stations Antenna Dish Array: 6 Fiber Optic Cables + 4 Reflectors Used for Station Communications Ore Extractor: 6 Hydraulics + 4 Drilling Rigs Used for ore Harvesters Light Equipment: 2 Power Conduits + 2 Fiber Optic Cables Used for Parts Stations Heavy Equipment: 4 Power Conduits + 6 Hydraulics Used for Shipyard Stations and Hanger Bays Back to main Crafting page. Category:Crafting